El apartamento
by Odisea
Summary: Shaoran vive en un apartamento cerca de la universidad con Eriol, Yamazaki y Yue. No se puede quejar: le encanta estar en Tokio y su convivencia es muy cómoda… Hasta que Yue se tiene que ir del apartamento y Kinomoto irrumpe en su hogar (y su vida) para complicarlo todo.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a las CLAMP.

Espero que disfrutéis esta nueva historia, que podréis ver desde el punto de vista de Shaoran y Sakura. ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**SHAORAN POV**

Si pudiera cambiar una cosa de mi día, tan solo una, sería haberme cruzado con esa loca.

Froté mi espalda, aún sentado en el suelo, mientras veía cómo ella se levantaba sin decir nada de nada, ni siquiera unas disculpas.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —bramé, llamando su atención y la de las personas que paseaban tranquilas por ese camino.

Ella fijó sus ojos en mí y frunció el ceño. Apreté la mandíbula ante ese gesto, ¡ni que la culpa fuera mía! No contenta con haberse chocado conmigo y haber conseguido que ambos cayésemos al suelo, me miraba como si yo fuera un bicho insignificante que la había interrumpido.

—¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy? —pregunté con voz grave después de ponerme de pie.

—Sí, pero me da igual.

Parpadeé ante su respuesta desvergonzada. Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, dejándome lleno de tierra y con el ego herido. Cuando noté que seguía teniendo público, me sonrojé como si fuera un maldito adolescente. Increíble. Mascullé unas cuantas palabras con mi peor tono y me marché, me negaba a dar un espectáculo aún más lamentable a esas personas.

Aún no podía creer que esto hubiera ocurrido.

Agité mis manos con fuerza para intentar quitar la tierra que había aún en mi traje. Tenía que ser precisamente hoy. Pulsé varias veces el botón de llamada del ascensor cuando llegué a mi edificio y entré en él como si fuera mi salvación. Al fin, la quinta planta. Los últimos diez minutos se me habían hecho eternos y no podía esperar para llegar a casa. Antes de entrar, me crucé un chico algo enclenque que me saludó con demasiadas reverencias, lo que logró ponerme de peor humor. Normalmente era así, no me dejaban tirado en el suelo como si fuera un trapo.

—¡Shaoran! Te has cruzado con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Eriol miró a Yamazaki, quien se encogió de hombros—. Da igual, no paraba de preguntar por ti, así que _out_. No quiero a uno de tus seguidores viviendo aquí.

Mi respuesta fue un bufido.

—Por cierto, estás hecho un desastre. —La alegría con la que Eriol hizo el comentario me golpeó casi tan fuerte como esa chica.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta —respondí con toda la ironía de la que fui capaz.

Yamazaki me pasó una cerveza cuando me senté en el sofá junto a ellos. Disfruté por unos escasos segundos del ruido al quitar la tapa.

El primer trago me supo a gloria. Había tenido un día horrible y este final había sido la gota que colma el vaso. Aflojé la corbata y suspiré hasta que algo llamó la atención. Algo blanco en la manga de mi chaqueta.

—¡Mierda! —Llevé las manos a mi cara cuando vi que había un agujero en el codo de la manga derecha, seguramente por la caída.

—Vamos, Shaoran, no es como si no te pudieras comprar otro traje…

Aunque la voz de Yamazaki había sido casi un susurro, logró enfurecerme más aún. La cuestión no era si _podía_ o no comprar otro traje. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero al final cerré los ojos y di un trago largo a la cerveza, no quería pelearme con él así que preferí cambiar de tema.

—¿Ha habido suerte con la búsqueda?

—Hay uno… Takumi, que parece bastante normal. —Yamazaki leyó las anotaciones que había en una libreta—. Ah, pero toca la guitarra, seguro que estamos todo el día soportando su música. —Miró a Eriol con una sonrisa calmada—. Tengo suficiente con tu piano, no te ofendas.

—No me ofendo.

Rodé los ojos ante esa conversación tan poco sustancial y sus sonrisas cómplices. Desordené mi cabello con la mano que tenía libre y golpeé el suelo varias veces con el pie, con eso logré que volvieran a fijarse en mí, aunque yo no lo había pretendido así.

—¿Me recordáis de nuevo por qué estamos buscando un nuevo compañero para este apartamento? —Llevé mis ojos al techo después de formular la pregunta.

—Porque Yue nos ha abandonado. —El tono serio de Yamazaki hizo que alzase una ceja.

—Si se puede considerar que terminar el máster y volver a casa es abandonarnos… —Me encogí de hombros y di otro trago a la cerveza—. Ya deberíamos haber encontrado a alguien, han pasado dos semanas.

Un cojín se estampó contra mi estómago, me incorporé y vi que Eriol tenía su típica mirada divertida. A veces se comportaba como un púber insoportable.

—No tienes derecho a quejarte, _primito_. No has estado en ninguna de las entrevistas que hemos hecho Yamazaki y yo.

El aludido asintió mientras yo devolvía el cojín a Eriol de mala gana, odiaba que me tratase como a un niño y que usara esos apelativos conmigo. Dejé la cerveza sobre la mesita con un golpe seco y levanté una mano para comenzar a enumerar.

—Conocí a ese chiflado que estudiaba para maquillar cadáveres. Y al que le olía tanto el aliento. ¡Oh! Y a ese que quería que le cobrásemos menos por su habitación.

Levanté un dedo cada vez que nombraba a una persona y miré el número que había quedado: tres. Solamente había estado en la entrevista con tres personas. Dirigí mis ojos a cualquier otro punto que no fueran ni Eriol ni Yamazaki y di otro trago a la cerveza.

—"No es mi culpa que las prácticas terminen tarde".

Sentí mis mejillas arder y fruncí el ceño al escuchar cómo Eriol imitaba mi voz. De verdad no era mi culpa que las prácticas acabasen tan tarde que casi no hubiera podido llegar a ninguna entrevista.

—Esta semana deberíamos elegir ya a alguien —interrumpió Yamazaki, seguramente habría visto mi mirada asesina y quiso evitar una catástrofe—. A mitad de curso es difícil encontrar a gente interesada.

Tanto Eriol como yo asentimos ante esa declaración. A mí no me habría importado pagar lo correspondiente a la otra habitación si así evitábamos invitar a alguien desconocido a nuestras rutinas, pero sabía que a ellos no les haría nada de gracia.

La conversación terminó con ese comentario y encendimos la televisión para ver las noticias antes de preparar la cena. Al menos había sobrevivido a ese día.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

No era capaz de reconocer a la persona que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo. Esa _no_ era yo. Yo no tenía ojeras ni era tan pálida. Nunca había tenido el cabello tan sucio. Llevé una mano a mi cara y toqué mis mejillas, alzándolas levemente hacia arriba; tampoco parecía capaz de sonreír.

Me moví del tocador a la cama y me tumbé bocarriba. El techo no era demasiado interesante, pero era más fácil centrar ahí mi atención que en cualquier otra cosa.

De nuevo, sentí algo bajando por mis mejillas y apreté los dientes. Estaba harta de llorar.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y me senté con rapidez, limpiando las lágrimas y dando permiso a quien hubiera llamado para entrar. La cabeza de Naoko apareció por la puerta y poco después volvió a desaparecer.

Me levanté con desgana y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió ver a Naoko, Chiharu y Rika esperándome sentadas en el sofá. En ese momento no me di cuenta de lo incómodas que parecían mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón individual.

—Sakura… Sabes que nos tienes para lo que necesitas, ¿verdad? —Asentí ante la pregunta de Rika.

—No sé lo que habría hecho de no ser por vosotras.

—Sabemos que es una época difícil para ti, y de verdad te apoyamos. —Asentí de nuevo cuando Chiharu tomó el control de la conversación—. Pero este apartamento es muy pequeño y después de un mes…

_Oh_.

Había estado tan centrada en mí misma y en mi sufrimiento que había cerrado los ojos ante la incomodidad que podía suponer para mis amigas que estuviera allí tanto tiempo. Había olvidado que ese no era un hogar definitivo y que tendría que estar buscando un nuevo sitio donde vivir.

—¡Ya he encontrado un apartamento! Me voy a mudar allí muy pronto. —Mentira, pero no quería ponerlas en la situación en la que tenían que echarme de su hogar.

—¿En serio? No nos habías dicho nada. —El tono contrariado de Rika me hizo sentir remordimientos.

—¿Os quería dar una sorpresa? —respondí, no muy segura de mis palabras.

Ellas suspiraron con algo que parecía alivio y yo sonreí, no muy convencida. Tenía que encontrar un apartamento muy pronto. Y era mitad de curso. _Maldita sea_.

* * *

Después de una semana buscando anuncios y empaquetando mis cosas —que no eran demasiadas— solo había conseguido concertar una entrevista en un apartamento que me podía permitir. Me observé en el espejo y practiqué mi mejor sonrisa. Necesitaba que esa habitación fuera mía.

El camino hasta el edificio no era demasiado largo, solamente me tomó quince minutos caminando. Llamé al timbre y abrieron la puerta sin preguntar quién era. Pulsé el botón del ascensor y luego esperé unos segundos hasta que llegué al quinto piso.

Arreglé las arrugas de mi falda y también mi cabello antes de dar unos golpecitos en la puerta de madera, que se abrió poco después.

—¿Kinomoto? —Asentí tragando saliva ante la insistente mirada de ese chico con gafas—. Vaya, pensaba que eras un… Bueno, no esperaba ver a una chica. —Mordí mi labio, impaciente—. No importa, adelante.

Me adentré en el apartamento y vi que, en un sofá muy grande de la sala de estar, estaban sentados dos chicos más. No había pensado que podía ser un apartamento solo de chicos.

Entonces mi mirada chocó con la de él. _Oh, no_. No, no, ¡no! Maldita suerte la mía, ¿por qué demonios Shaoran Li estaba ahí?

—Yo soy Eriol Hiiraguizawa —se presentó quien me había abierto la puerta y después señaló a los dos que estaban en el sofá—. Takashi Yamazaki y Shaoran Li.

—Ni de broma.

La voz grave y seria de Li hizo que mi sonrisa se tambaleara. Se llevó a Hiiraguizawa y Yamazaki del salón y yo me quedé sola. Mis ojos recorrieron la estancia sin parar, intentando no pensar en qué estarían comentando esos tres chicos que no podían hacerlo delante de mí.

Quise convencerme de que Shaoran Li no debería acordarse de mí, después de todo él conocía a tanta gente que alguien como yo pasaría sin pena ni gloria por sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, en mi memoria esos recuerdos eran totalmente vívidos. «¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy?». _Mierda_. Sé que lo hice sin pensar, pero en aquel momento me fui y ni siquiera le ayudé a levantarse del suelo. Fui una idiota.

Unas risas interrumpieron mis pensamientos, cada vez más negativos, y poco después volvieron los tres. Yamazaki y Hiiraguizawa parecían estar de buen humor, pero Li se dedicó a lanzarme una mirada malhumorada. Si las miradas pudieran matar…

—Kinomoto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura —respondí a Yamazaki.

Varias preguntas sobre a qué me dedicaba, cómo era en la convivencia y mi edad. Yo ya sabía que tenía la misma edad de Li, ¿quién no lo sabría? A cambio, descubrí que ellos dos también eran de mi edad. Respiraba con tranquilidad, parecía que la entrevista no iba tan mal. Es decir, Li parecía querer estrangularme, pero procuré evitar mirarlo en todo momento.

No parecía que él recordara el pequeño incidente, porque no lo mencionó en ningún momento.

—Lamentablemente buscábamos un chico, no una chica —interrumpió Li cuando parecía que Hiiraguizawa me iba a dar una respuesta—. Si nos disculpas, esperamos a otro candidato en cinco minutos.

—¡No! —Los vi dar un pequeño saltito a causa de mi grito—. Necesito quedarme aquí, prometo que no vais a notar que soy una chica. Por favor, ¡dadme una oportunidad!

Hice una reverencia pronunciada y, poco después, escuché de nuevo sus voces y me incorporé.

—Podría ser refrescante que haya una chica en el apartamento. —Había hablado Yamazaki, que se rascaba la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente interesante.

—Además, estamos seguros de que no es ninguna fan tuya. No está mal que alguien te haga bajar de las nubes, Shaoran. —Hiiraguizawa dio una palmada en la espalda de Li, que parecía más hosco que antes—. Por mayoría, aceptaremos que estés en el apartamento, Kinomoto.

Abrí los ojos tanto como pude, ¿había escuchado bien? Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y di unos saltitos, completamente feliz.

—Mañana puedes empezar con la mudanza. —Después de que Hiiraguizawa dijera esto, Li se fue a su habitación y dio un portazo—. Discúlpalo, parece que aún le duele la caída a la dura realidad. —_Oh, no_. Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que sí eran conscientes del «incidente» y de que Li me había reconocido.

Aun así, una pequeña sonrisa no abandonó mi rostro. ¡Ya tenía un lugar donde vivir!

* * *

**Odi-notitas**: ¡Hola! Ya veis que vengo con una nueva historia, bastante más ligera que viaje de estudios y no tan infantil. Como habréis podido notar, está ambientada en la ciudad de Tokio. ¿Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo?

Los protagonistas, mis amorcitos Shaoran y Sakura, que no han empezado con muy buen pie. ¿Por qué Shaoran será tan conocido en la universidad? ¿Y por qué Sakura le habló así y luego parecía estar deprimida? Jojojo, me gustaría saber vuestras teorías, contestaré lo más sinceramente posible, sin hacer spoilers c:

Espero que dejéis muuuuchos reviews si apoyáis la historia para que la pueda continuar, y sobre todo si os ha gustado, ya que así veo si os gusta o no para seguir escribiendo.

Un abrazote y nos leemos en reviews~


End file.
